injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Robots Among Us
Transformers: Robot Among Us is a game scheduled for release on Early 2020 for PC, Xbox One, and PS4. Summary In an alternate world, Optimus Prime has not only mistakenly killed his wife, Vixen Sigma, and their unborn son, but destroyed Mission City with a nuclear bomb. When it was discovered by Optimus Prime that Bumblebee's enemy, Barricade, was the mastermind behind Optimus' mistake by hacking him, Optimus kills Barricade in retribution. In the real world, the Autobots fight the Decepticons in Mission City and the Ark. As Barricade and his partner, Frenzy set a nuclear bomb in Mission City, most of the Autobots and Barricade were teleported to the alternate world, where Optimus Prime is the oppressive ruler of Planet Earth and where that world's Bumblebee is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Autobots must team up with the alternate world's Bumblebee and end the alternate Optimus Prime's empire. Plot On an alternate world, Barricade has destroyed Mission City with a nuke that went off when Optimus Prime was tricked into killing Vixen Sigma and their unborn child. Bumblebee interrogates Barricade on where he got the nuke, until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Optimus Prime, who avenges Vixen Sigma and those who were killed by killing Barricade in cold blood. Since this incident, Optimus Prime decides to protect Earth his way by taking over it. The Autobots are divided into two groups: the One Transformer Regime led by Optimus Prime in his position as High Knight, and the Transformer Insurgency led by Bumblebee. Five years after the Transformers: Robots Among Us Comics, the Transformer Insurgency discovers another alternate universe where Barricade's plan did not succeed at the time when the Autobots were fighting their enemies. The Transformer Insurgency transports several of its Autobots (Arcee, Grimlock, Hot Rod, and Breakaway) to their world in order to help them defeat the Regime. Barricade and Bumblebee have accidentally been teleported into the alternate earth. Bumblebee and Barricade are confronted by Regime forces in a dystopian Mission City, but Bumblebee uses his gear to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Chicago, and attempting to learn what has happened, Grimlock heads to Dinobot Island to see what he can dig up in the Dinobot Island Archives, while Breakaway travels to Washington DC Airport to find a refueling station for his engine. After discovering and defeating Regime Elita-1 and Regime Ironhide and subsequently freeing Lockdown there, Breakaway returns to Chicago where he faces Starscream and his own counterpart Deadaway, who has joined the Decepticons. He escapes with Arcee and Hot Rod where they subsequently meet the Bumblebee of this world. Grimlock travels to Dinobot Island to research the archives, learning of Optimus Prime's descent into tyranny. Learning that Dinobot Island has agreed to a treaty that puts Optimus Prime in total control of Dinobot Island, Grimlock rejects it, defeating Regime Chromia, Regime Sideswipe, and his own counterpart before Airachnid appears. Acknowledging that she is weakened by the lack of conflict, Airachnid sends Grimlock to join the Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Megatron, who wasn't the one who founded the Decepticons and joined the Autobots when the war got bad enough and is in fact Optimus' best friend and secret benefactor to the Transformer Insurgency. Insurgency Bumblebee explains that he has a Dark Energon weapon that can defeat Regime Optimus Prime in the San Diego Base, but it requires Energon samples from the four other Autobots to unlock, as Insurgency Bumblebee wanted to ensure he could not make the decision to stop Regime Optimus Prime by himself. The Autobots from the other universe became necessary after Insurgency Hot Rod died trying to reason with a grieving Regime Optimus Prime, and the other three aligned with his new regime. The displaced Bumblebee is captured by Regime members Deadaway and Regime Windblade after being injured by Barricade. Barricade allies himself with the Blackout of this world. After Blackout's gang, the Barricade Clan, is attacked by Regime forces lead by Regime Drift and Regime Windblade, they are rescued by the Autobots. Before being locked up by the Transformer Insurgency's Bumblebee, Barricade reveals that the Regime has Bumblebee. The Transformer Insurgency travels to the NEST San Diego Base to recover the weapon. Hot Rod helps to fight against Regime Knock Out, Regime Breackdown, Regime Shockwave, and Regime Arcee where they are successful in claiming the weapon. When Regime Optimus Prime arrives at the NEST San Diego Base moments later, he learns of their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Transformer Insurgency watches Regime Optimus Prime's press conference, where he reveals he will have Bumblebee executed at TRF Prison, causing the Transformer Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile, back in the Autobots' universe, Optimus Prime, Chromia, and Ironhide attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Ironhide to the alternate reality. Ironhide overhears Megatron and Lockdown discussing plans to defeat Optimus Prime, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced Autobots explain the situation to him. Ironhide begins his infiltration where he fights Regime Amazonia and his own counterpart. Afterwards, Insurgency Lockdown takes out Regime Chromia and Regime Sideswipe, and then heads to Chicago where he defeats Regime Knock Out and Regime Arcee. With Irnohide and Insurgency Lockdown having taken control of the teleportation system at the Ark, the Autobots stage a break-in at TRF Prison and rescue the displaced Bumblebee from his planned execution. At the same time, Barricade convinces Insurgency Blackout to release him. While Insurgency Bumblebee had defeated Regime Amazonia, he then fights Regime Drift (who is Insurgency Bumblebee's own former parter, Prowl, who stopped being his partner after he killed Drift) and then frees Hot Rod from Regime Elita-1. Regime Optimus Prime then confronts both Bumblebees, as Insurgency Bumblebee tries to reason Regime Optimus Prime. Before Regime Optimus Prime can attack, both Bumblebees disappear. Realizing that the Ark has been taken over, Regime Optimus Prime flies to it, only for Insurgency Lcomdown's bombs to have destroyed it, and that everyone on board it was teleported off in time. Hours earlier, Insurgnecy Megatron is prepping the weapon to be used on his arm. Upon attaching it to his arm, Megatron dons his weaponry and flies towards TRF Prison and is attacked by Barricade. After Insurgency Megatron defeats Insurgency Blackout, Barricade plans to violently punish him for his failure only for Insurgency Megatron to defeat Barricade. While Insurgency Blackout and the Barricade Clan have Barricade locked up again, Insurgency Megatron makes it to TRF Prison where he lures away Regime Shockwave and Regime Windblade. After shooting down Regime Shockwave, Insurgency Megatron defeats Regime Windblade and tries to take her jet engine fuel only for him to fight and defeat Regime Sideswipe. Insurgency Megatron's attempt to use the Dark Energon weapon against Regime Optimus Prime is stopped by Regime Sideswipe as Regime Optimus Prime slams into Insurgency Megatron enough to badly injure him and sever his right arm. Regime Optimus Prime feels betrayed by the one Autobot he trusted. When Insurgency Megatron claims that Regime Optimus Prime herded humanity and Cybertronians alike like sheep and motor sheep, Regime Optimus Prime puts Insurgency Megatron out of his misery. Overhearing humanity and Cybertronians' newfound fear for him, Regime Optimus Prime takes off in anger. Moments later at Team Prime Base, Regime Optimus Prime tells the Regime members present that he plans to destroy Chicago and Mission City to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. When Regime Sideswipe protests this and mentions that Fixen Sigma wouldn't approve of this, Regime Optimus Prime murders him by shooting him in the head and asks if anyone else has anything else to say, which no one doesn't. Regime Optimus Prime orders Regime Ironhide and Regime Elita-1 to take control of all modes of broadcasting, has Regime Starscream rally his ground forces, and orders Regime Chromia and Deadaway prep Regime Thunderwing for battle. After everyone leaves, Deadaway tells Regime Breakdown to bury Regime Sideswipe outside and tells Regime Chromia that Regime Sideswipe is a casualty in the war. Regime Sideswipe's death causes Regime Chromia to finally accept that the Regime has gone too far and defect to the Insurgents where he starts by defeating Deadaway and Regime Breakdown and even saving some rebels from Regime Starscream. Then Regime Chromia had to defeat Hot Rod in order for him and the Transformer Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the Dark Energon weapon rendered useless, the dimensionally displaced Autobots suggest recruiting the Optimus Prime of their world to help stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on their hideout. After her fight with Dreadwing, Arcee is teleported to Tiger Pax by Airachnid who reveals that Regime Optimus Prime's plan will be carried out by an army of Amazon Autobots. She desires to stop this plan as Regime Optimus Prime's victory would mean an end to the conflict that Airachnid thrives off of. After Airachnid leaves Arcee taking her advice, Regime Elita-1 arrives stating that Regime Optimus Prime's campaign will help hasten Unicron's return. Arcee manages to defeat Regime Elita-1. At one of Tiger Pax's docking bays, Arcee defeats her counterpart before convincing the Amazon Autobots to return to their former role as protectors rather than conquerors. As the battle begins, Bumblebee convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Optimus Prime just as he had faith in the other displaced Autobots. Optimus Prime arrives in this world on time as both Bumblebees brief him on the situation. Arriving in Chicago where the fight between the Transformer Insurgency and the Regime is being held, Optimus Prime incapacitates Regime Shockwave, defeats Regime Starscream, and convinces Deadaway to surrender. As Optimus Prime fights Regime Grinlock in Mission City, Arcee's Amazon Autobots hold back the armies of Dinobot Island. After defeating Regime Thunderwing in Team Prime Base and trapping him in the Shadowzone, Optimus Prime confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy humanity and Cybertron and informing him that Vixen Sigma would be afraid and disgusted at what he has become. With the other Optimus Prime's defeat, the rest of the Regime are either rounded up or turn themselves in. The displaced Barricade is returned to his reality by Insurgency Blackout and the displaced Bumblebee. The displaced Deadaway hands his counterpart and Regime Starscream over to the 13 Primes. The displaced Arcee dethrones her counterpart who is taken away. The displaced Ironhide visits the grave of Insurgency Megatron. The other Optimus Prime is placed in a prison where he is exposed to lights emitting Tox-En Energon radiation, negating his powers. The displaced Optimus Prime acknowledges that he would've become his counterpart under the same circumstances, but Insurgency Bumblebee merely notes that Optimus Prime never learns of what he could be capable of while vowing to be there if Optimus Prime ever falls that far. As Optimus Prime and Insurgency Bumblebee leave, the final scene shows a close up of the other Optimus Prime, his eyes turning red, indicating he has become everything the Decepticons stand for. Chapters Prologue: Bumblebee interrogates Barricade/Optimus Prime kills Barricade Characters * Barricade (as Joker) * Bumblebee (as Batman) * Optimus Prime (as Superman) * Arcee (as Wonder Woman) * Grimlock (as Aquaman) * Hot Rod (as Green Arrow) * Breakaway (as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)) * Elita-1 (as Raven) * Ironhide (as Cyborg) * Lockdown (as Deathstroke) * Starscream (as Sinestro) * Deadaway (as Yellow Lantern) * Chromia (as The Flash) * Sideswipe (as Shazam) * Airachnid (as Ares) * Megatron (as Lex Luthor) * Windblade (as Hawkgirl) * Blackout (as Harley Quinn) * Barricade Clan (as the Joker Clan) * Drift (as Nightwing (Dick Grayson)) * Prowl (as Nightwing (Damian Wayne)) * Knock Out (as Killer Frost) * Breakdown (as Solomon Grundy) * Shockwave (as Black Adam) * Amazonia (as Catwoman) * Thunderwing (as Doomsday) * Dreadwing (as Bane) * 13 Prime (as the Guardians of the Universe) Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Transformers: Robots Among Us